A knife for fishing should be capable of performing many functions. In the course of fishing, it may be used to cut bait, to perform the cuts necessary to remove hooks from fish, and to gut or clean fish. The fishing knife is also used in rigging tackle, including cutting lines. The fishing knife should also perform the general functions of a knife in a boating or shore setting.
Accordingly, a fishing knife should be sturdy and be able to withstand a harsh environment. It should be easy to open and close but should lock sturdily in the open position.
One further function of a fishing knife is for cutting line in emergency situations, such as if the line has become fouled and threatens to drag expensive rods and reels overboard, or if there is a need to cut loose a fish.